Who is it?
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Simple, I write a one-shot in one of the HOA character's POV and you tell me who it is. Who ever gets it right, gets a shout-out in the next chapter and gets a clue for the next one! Good luck! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, didn't see you there! This is a new story I wrote (obviously) about someone in Anubis house liking the one and only Miss Patricia Williamson. There are only 5 people it couldn't be: Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Joy, and Nina. Which means that it could be Mick, Amber, Alfie, Mara, or Jerome. First person to get it right in the comments, gets a one shot dedicated to them. Also, the first person to tell me why it couldn't be Fabian, gets to give me an idea as to the next 'Who is it?'

Have fun!

* * *

><p>This can not be happening. I can't be falling for her. She's taken, for god's sake. With someone she really loves! And she's having his baby! Plus, if he found out that I was liking his girlfriend- I wouldn't live to see graduation.<p>

I sighed to myself. I can't believe this was happening! I can't be liking Patricia Williamson. She's been with Eddie, one of my closest friends, for about 3 years now. And she's pregnant with Eddie's baby girl. Of course she'd never leave him. And if Eddie found out, I would probably die an early death.

I sighed again, getting my history textbook out of my locker and going to class. I sat down at a desk, thinking again. I immediately perked up when Patricia came to class, seeing Eddie no where around her. She sat down next to me.

"Hey Patricia." She smiled.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where's Eddie?" I asked innocently enough.

"He had to visit his dad for something. Said he wouldn't be back until lunch." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, she's been kicking a lot lately." She said, before the teacher came in.

The rest of the period, I kept thinking about Patricia. She was in love with Eddie. Not me. Why would she even like me in that way? I'm an idiot. But then again, so is Eddie. But he matured, I'm still immature. I groaned internally as the bell rang for lunch.

I walked with Patricia to the lunch room in silence, since she was busy texting Joy. When we got there, Eddie was already sitting at a table, smiling and kissing Patricia when he saw her. He gave me a smile, before pulling Patricia to the table. I sat on his other side, trying not to be jealous when I saw Patricia place her hand on his thigh. Nina, who was next to Joy (Who was next to Patricia), glanced at me oddly. I looked down at my food, mac and cheese. Usually, I love mac and cheese, but today, I'm not feeling like eating it.

Maybe I'm not in love with her. Maybe it's just a stupid crush. I thought over and over as I finished the school day and did my homework. It hurt me inside when Eddie and Patricia went upstairs, laughing, probably going to have sex. That's what they usually did. Nina sat next to me.

"What's up with you lately?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, with a cough and looking at my homework.

"Yeah right. I saw the way you were looking at Patricia earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied quickly as she rolled her eyes.

"So what if you like her?" Nina whispered. "It's not like you can do anything about it. Feelings are feelings."

"Yeah, and I don't want to die, because Eddie would kill me if-"

"If what?" Eddie asked as he came back in, grabbing his phone.

"If-If I didn't tell you that I would take over dishes today." I finished. "You know, so you can spend more time with Patricia." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Um, great. Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "Now go!" He gave me another suspicious look, but went upstairs.

"Wow." Nina said. "You really like Patricia."

"Shut up!" I groaned, walking out into the hallway. Then my luck was ruined. Eddie was out there, glaring at me. "I can explain?" Eddie shook his head, taking me into his and Fabian's room.

"You like my pregnant girlfriend?" He whisper-shouted

"Look, I don't know how this happened!" I whisper-shouted back. "It just happened! But I would never do anything, Eddie I swear!" His eyes softened.

"I knew something was up with you." He said, sitting down.

"Look, Patricia would NEVER like me like that. I'm not an idiot. She's in love with you and that's why she's having your child. I'm not an idiot to come in between that. Please believe me?" I said, hesitantly sitting next to him. Eddie nodded.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I like the situation."

"Are you going to tell Patricia?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. She doesn't need to know, as long as you don't act like a love sick puppy." He said, actually kind of coldly.

"I won't." I promised. He nodded and then left to go back to Patricia. I sat there for a few more minutes before going back out to the common room as Trudy called for dinner. Eddie glared at me once more before him and Patricia sat down at their normal spots and I sat on the other side of the table, as far away from them as possible. I took a deep breath. Things were going to be different around here.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

Love, Kathryn

x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! 9 reviews in the first chapter? OMA thank you so much! The most requested answer was Jerome and that is not the right answer.

ALFIE was the correct answer- and only three people got it right.

Smiley612 guessed Alfie correctly first, so (and I made my mind up on this after I posted the story) she got an extra hint before the story was posted.

alyssaf17 guessed correctly first that it wasn't Fabian because it said, 'Eddie dragged me to his and Fabian's room.' If it was Fabian, that line would've gone along the lines of 'Eddie pulled me to our room.'

Oh, and Sibuna4evs pointed out something to me. It could've been Mick, because these are just random one-shots. Mick could've been in there, or he couldn't have. Oh well, guess only I will know. (oh, and why were you paranoid? Let me know!)

To the guest who said it wasn't Fabian because he is too smart and reasonable to refer to himself in the 3rd person, that was a great point! Thank you for that!

Cat- Thank you so much! I loved your review!

Spartans12- all good points. :D

Guest that guessed Jerome- Thank you for reviewing!

houseofanubisfan2- nice guess! Oh, and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! HOPE IT WAS A GREAT ONE! :DDD

Please read and review!

This one has to be one of the girls. And if you don't know that- you need serious help.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the little sticks on the counter, I took a deep breath. These sticks hold the fate of my future.<p>

If anyone knew what I was doing, they would have to take a double take. 'Really? I never thought they'd be doing that!' Well, that's where they're wrong. I know he loves me, and I love him, but can we really stay together with a baby? They're needy! We'd never get alone time.

The timer on my phone beeps, telling me the five minutes is up and I flip the 4 sticks over.

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

Oh. My. God.

I've ruined my life. And his.

The thought kills me. He'll never go to a normal college- they won't accept him. He wants to be a paramedic- he can't do that with a baby.

But what if he leaves me?

I don't know which thought hurts more.

But, it's _him_. Would he really leave?

I should talk to my mom, she would help me way more then my thinking would.

I sighed. I have no freaking clue on what to do.

* * *

><p>hehehe.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Love, Kathryn

x


	3. Sorry, Authors Note!

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry this wasn't an update but I went back to school today and got a ton of homework! I'm typing this during a break!

In other news, the right answer has been guessed! However, she is a guest, so I can not give her the extra clue. I will, however, give you all an extra clue when I post the next chapter, hopefully in a day or two.

Thank you all for being patient! Oh, and Sibuna4eves- your comment made me laugh. Thank you so much! Please message me an idea for another one-shot storyline!

I'll update soon!

Love,

Kathryn

x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! (I'm making this short and sweet, because I had a one-shot already written and then my computer died and it didn't save it. *groaning mentally*)

The last one-shot was about AMBER, thanks to Cat for guessing it correctly!

You all get a clue this time!

Pray for DefinitionofaWriter as she posted on Twitter last night and said that she was hit with depression after 'Scarred'. I'm sure she'd appreciate it.

One-shots are not necessarily always connected, unless otherwise stated.

(This is a random, but important A/N!) If anyone ever needs someone to talk to, PM me. I've talked people out of suicide, and I would love to help. I'd never share anything with anybody.

Read and Review.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until around 3 am I stopped crying. But, that doesn't mean I understand why he did it.<p>

Why he left.

Did he meet someone else? Someone prettier then me? Someone smarter? Someone better?

Yeah, I know our relationship wasn't the best, especially after we found out I can't have children, but why me?

I'm a particularly good person. I've never hurt him.

Why did he hurt me?

* * *

><p>I know it was short, I'm sorry.<p>

CLUE: It's not Peddie or Fabina.

I promise to update ASAP! I have no school on Monday, so maybe then.

Love, Kathryn.

x


	5. Chapter 5

32 reviews? I'm shocked, thank you guys so much! I was shocked at how much people liked this idea, but I wont stop!

Only one person got it right, and that's because I had planned on it being Willow, but I changed my mind when I read the review from Sibuna4evs, so Poppy was the right answer. (Hey, I'm the author, I can do that!)

Sibuna4evs- you'll get a clue in the next hour or so.

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

(A/N: This also proves that it can be any character- not just the main ones! Keep that in mind!)

* * *

><p>There was something about her. I just can't put my finger on it.<p>

She was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous, but she hid behind make up. Much make up.

I've dated a few girls in my past, and with that experience, I realized that the best kind of beauty, was a natural beauty.

Girls who caked their face with make up never realized their true potential.

Because it's the inside that counts. Not the outside.

However, on the flip side, it was not bad at all that she was hot. Really hot.

Her laugh was like music to my ears.

When we met, my heart skipped a beat, and it still does whenever she glances at me.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

><p>Have fun with that one!<p>

Love Kathryn

x.


	6. Chapter 6

39 reviews? So close to 40 I'm so excited!

I'm shocked, thank you guys so much! I was shocked at how much people liked this idea, but I wont stop!

Only one person got it right, and it was Eddie's first thoughts of Patricia.

MspNathalia- you'll get a clue in the next hour or so.

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

* * *

><p>The day was here. We were going to college!<p>

We've had a rough couple of year, especially with our relationship.

But we made it. And that's all that matters.

As we got to the stage, and Mr. Sweet called our names, we were officially college students.

We threw our caps in the air, hugging everyone around us; kissing our boyfriends/girlfriends, and laughing with joy.

Even though I'm ready for this chapter in my life, I'm going to miss high school.

At least he'll be coming with me.

* * *

><p>Have fun with that one!<p>

Love Kathryn

x.


	7. Chapter 7

Only one person got it right, and it was in Nina's POV.

houseofanubisfan2- you'll get a clue in the next hour or so. (this just proves, never doubt yourself- I've been told that even with a clue, it's still hard to know for sure.)

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

* * *

><p>He laughed as he hugged us all- Patricia, Eddie, Nina, Fabian.<p>

Then stopped and looked at me as he made his way over, wrapping his arms around me.

The scent I've smelled so many times before lingered in my nose before he pulled away- pine.

I couldn't be doing this again. Not again.

I hate myself.

* * *

><p>Have fun with that one!<p>

You have 2 chances to get this right- the POV and who 'he' is!

(Also, if I wrote a series of one-shots about siblings of Anubis members, would you guys read it?)

Love Kathryn

x.


	8. Chapter 8

Only one person got it right, and it was in Mara's POV to Mick. I actually didn't realize that I listed the Sibuna members, so I'm so sorry guys!

Sibuna4evs- your clue has been sent to you.

Guys, we have hit 60 reviews! I owe it all to you, so thank you so much! I love you all so much! (Hopefully this means I am on my way to my first story with 100 reviews)

Oh, and guys if you want, you can sent me prompts and use different characters to really make it different. That's always appreciated!

Read and keep reviewing please! I enjoy reading them!

* * *

><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall for her.<p>

Life is funny in some ways- this wasn't funny or how it should've been.

Why me? Yeah, I've made some mistakes but that doesn't mean this is how it should end up for me.

I can't love her, she'll never love me back.

Or will she?

* * *

><p>Have fun with that one!<p>

And guys, I know they're short, but some prompts I've never done the characters so I don't know how to do them. (That should be a major clue right there about this one)

(Also, if I wrote a series of one-shots about siblings of Anubis members, would you guys read it?)

Love Kathryn

x.


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter was... interesting.

Almost everybody guessed Jerome, which was right, but it was his feelings for Joy in season 3.

IfToday'sYourLastDay was the first one to get the POV right, so she got the clue.

That was a funny chapter to read reviews for.

Have a Twitter? Follow me: KathrynsFanfics

Oh, and 75 reviews! 3/4 the way to 100! Thank you so much! xxx

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>I can't like him. I just can't.<p>

It'd be way to cliche and I don't do cliche.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as he came in, coming over to me.

"We still on for later?" At this, I nod. Not that it'll just be us alone. Sadly.

_'No! STOP IT!'_ I yell at myself as his girlfriend walks downstairs, immediately kissing him. That's when I got up and left.

* * *

><p>Ugh. I'll try to make them longer. I promise!<p>

Have fun!

Kathryn

x


	10. Chapter 10

Congratulations Cat! You got it right. It was KT fighting her feelings for Eddie.

believeinyourdreams- Your review was very logical. Loved it!

Here's the next one!

Clue for everyone because a guest got it right:

Set after season 3. (This is how my hints usually are anyway.)

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" He shouted up the stairs impatiently.<p>

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, finishing my mascara and grabbing my bag before running downstairs.

"Took you long enough." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm a girl. It's our prerogative to keep you waiting." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah." He replied. I poked his side.

"Cheer up. This is going to be one of the best nights of our lives."

"I know." He said, smiling now. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car.

* * *

><p>Hehe. OH and my cousins birthday is coming up! She'll be 17, oh my god. She was just born yesterday, wasn't she? No? Sh-<p>

Anyway, happy guessing!

Kathryn

x


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. I know it's been a while, but it's been a rough few days.

My uncle Doug has had Parkinson's disease for 9 years. On Saturday, they put him in hospice, which is when they comfort them and stop giving them medication and food to let them pass on. He passed away today at around 1:15 pm, in Michigan. I will be going home to my family tomorrow to be there for the funeral. I will probably not be able to update for a while, and I apologize in advance for that. Thanks in advance for all the sympathy. It's so appreciated.

In honor of my uncle, this chapter is about a funeral. He always encouraged my writing, he was one of the funniest people I've ever met. This chapter also goes out to my Uncle Bruce, Grandma David, my ex-stepsister Jennifer, and anyone else out there who has lost a family member in the last few years. I've been there, I'll always care, listen, and help. I love you all!

The last chapter was about Patricia and Eddie going to a Sick Puppies concert. You guys did amazingly! AND WE HIT 100! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

sibunastories: It's nice to see you again! ;)

believeinyourdreams: I love it!

Cat: I will! Thank you for always complimenting me! It's people like you who keep me writing!

* * *

><p>The whole house was behind me as we walked to the funeral home. He had an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close.<p>

I walked in the home, tensing up immediately. I've been here too many times before.

My mom walked over and hugged me, then him, then everyone else in the house, as we all went to sit down.

Everyone cried at the funeral, even Patricia and Eddie shed some tears.

Finally, it was over. I walked over, kissing his hand. Through tears, I said,

"I love you. Rest in peace."

* * *

><p>Love you all.<p>

Kathryn

x


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm back.

The funeral was, well, as a funeral could be. I am currently sitting in my cousins' room with her, who will not stop singing!, and we're just talking about HOA and how she makes edits for Peddie on instagram (houseofpeddieedits) and all of a sudden, she starts laughing her head off. I don't even know. She's an odd child.

Anyway, the last one-shot was from Mara's POV. So congrats Cat! (That's three right!)

Oh, and to the guest who thought it would offend me to give advice- it actually helped a lot. Thank you. 3

Here's your hint: It's set during the season 2 finale.

* * *

><p>Looking at the two of them dancing just made me happy. She's never been this happy and by the look on his face, he hasn't either.<p>

Watching him twist her under his arm and seeing the smile and the laugh come from her, made me smile widely.

They're way to perfect together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Kathryn

x


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm Kathryn Jade Smith and if you missed my obituary in the paper, I have died.

That's right. On February 11th, 2015 I passed away of a heart attack. This, dear followers, was because BURKELY DUFFIELD PUT UP NEW HEADSHOTS.

This is me writing from beyond the grave. Hell is pretty nice, it's not that bad as-

HAHAHAHA I wouldn't be in Hell. ...At least I hope not..

But yeah, I pretty much died. He's so gorgeous and I just can not even...

Congrats to houseofanubisfan2 for getting it right! It was Joy's POV on Peddie dancing. Your clue has been sent!

To sibunastories- She could be an option, I actually never thought about it. But then again, with me you never know! ;)

Cat- You are possibly my favorite guest reviewer ever! You always compliment my writing and it just makes me smile! I would love it if you could get an account so I can know more about you! I bet you're really nice!

If you haven't, please go read "Before I Fall" by lovecamedown! It is an amazing Peddie fanfiction and the author is so nice too! :)

Thanks for reading and here's the next one!

* * *

><p>"Come on, lets try it." She whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.<p>

"The kids are in the next room." I muttered back.

"So? Let's take a chance! We haven't been adventurous since high school."

"That's not my fault." After I said this, she pulled away slightly pouting. "You look cute." I said, slightly laughing.

"Don't laugh at me." She whispered as she pulled my shirt over my head.

"Then don't do cute things." I replied, trying to grab my shirt from her. "Hey I'm serious, the kids are in the next two rooms."

"I'll do anything..." She whined, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Anything?" I asked, a smirk on my lips.

"Anything."

"Fine." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She gasped and pulled away from me, hitting my shoulder.

"That's so inappropriate!"

"What you want to do it worse." I replied calmly.

"It-It i-i-is n-not!" She stuttered, slightly red. I laughed.

"It is." I gently pushed her off and kissed her cheek before grabbing my shirt from her and walking off to check the on the kids.

* * *

><p>I had fun with this one. You can either guess the POV, the girl, or both. It's up to you!<p>

If you had to name your baby, what would it be? I'm looking for ideas!

(PLEASE ANSWER, let's spread body positivity!)

QOTD: What's one thing you like about yourself? (Outwards appearance)

AOTD: Probably my hair. It goes down to the small of my back and it is such a pretty blond.

Have a good day everyone and be safe!

Kathryn.

x


	14. Chapter 14

I loved how everyone just assumed that it was Nina and Fabian. I love you guys so much.

Actually, it was Peddie. And out of 8 reviews, only 1 person got it right.

So congratuations to artsoccer for getting it right!

I feel like Patricia would be shy but only around Eddie when it comes to sex, mainly because sex is a very intimate thing, and Patricia's pretty much been with one person all her life, so he knows pretty much everything she likes in every aspect and only gets shy on few occasions.

I wanted to go much more deeper into the shot and have one of the kids come in when they started to have sex, but I decided against it.

Anyway, on to replies!

Cat: I will take you up on that. Thank you so much- you're so sweet!

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Thanks for the name suggestions! For the thing you like about yourself, there's nothing wrong with that! If you like them, that's great!

houseofanubisfan2: There's got to be one thing you like about yourself! Hair maybe? Eyes? Think about it and let me know! :)

Sibuna4eves: Your eyes sound amazing! Self confidence is such an important thing in my life and I make sure it is in my family's life, especially my little cousins, because I like making everyone feel valued! Please think of yourself in a confident way! You are beautiful, and you can always message me if you need to talk to me! (Did you get my PM back?! Thank you again so much for message, it warmed my heart!)

believeinyourdreams: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I swear. I thought it was funny, that's why I wrote it. Lol. There's nothing wrong with liking your arms! if you like them, you like them! Thanks for reviewing!)

Okay, so also I have a very important announcement: I am actually quitting college. Well, my nursing degree in specific. I will try to write whenever possible, but my life will be changing in about 6 months or so, and I just don't have time to go to an actual campus. I'm going to start online college in the fall for a creative writing degree.

So, if anyone can guess why I am quitting, comment below! If you're right, I'll write you a one-shot!

I love all of you, so I will be asking more body confidence questions, so make sure to keep reading!

Now, enough yacking, on with the story! Good luck!

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you!"<p>

I smiled. "Thank you, I am too."

"He'll be so happy."

"Yeah. I know." She laughed.

"You two are perfect together."

"I know." I said with another laugh.

"We have to get your dress."

"Later. I'm busy at the moment."

"UGH I can't wait."

"I know. Look, I'll talk to you later. When do you come back?"

"2 weeks."

"As soon as you come back, we'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye!"

"Bye." I said with a smile and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>QOTD: What's your favorite thing about your personality?<p>

AOTD: My sense of humor. It's kind of dirty, but it's hilarious.

Thanks for reading and good luck!

Love, Kathryn.

x


	15. Chapter 15

Congratulations to the guest (sibunastories who didn't log in) who got it right! It was Mara talking to Amber. Mara was the one who is getting married. Haha. Jara.

Anyway, all good guesses. Sibunastories- you'll get your clue!

houseofanubisfan2- I really want you to pick something you like about yourself. Please? For me? *insert pouty face*

KiwiSaladFace- Thank you for the compliment, but nope! I love my fanfiction family though, but I quit for a specific reason.

Cat- Thank you!

Guest- I really wanted to be a nurse and my parents supported me, but stuff got in the way. Thanks for the advice though! :)

I actually quit nursing because of two reasons:

1. I am getting married to Lewis in a few months!

2. I am also expecting a child! :D

I am so excited for both! And you thought the baby names was just me wondering! Haha lol. I left clues around and no one guessed. I'm so happy to tell you guys! I've been waiting for a while and I am 3 months right now. Online college will just be easier and with a creative writing degree I get to do the thing I love! Especially after the baby is born.

I love you all so much and I've been waiting and waiting and Lewis gave me the okay this morning! But I had to wait until someone got it right!

This one-shot is based off of how I told Lewis, but with HOA characters of course!

Please vote on the poll on my profile!

Please read and review!

Here we go!

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're pregnant?" I asked softly. She nodded.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" I hugged her.

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy!"

"Happy? Really?" I nodded.

"Yes! We're getting a child!" She smiled, her hair out of her face.

"I'm so glad! We need names!" She said suddenly, scaring me.

"Can't we worry about that later?" I groaned.

"No! I'm going to go ask our friends for suggestions." And with that, she ran out of the room. I laughed and followed.

* * *

><p>AHH! I'm just so happy I can tell you guys I just can't stand it.<p>

QOTD: What is your hair and eye color?

AOTD: Blond hair and hazel eyes.

Love Kathryn (And mini me!)

x


	16. Chapter 16

YAY! 3 updates in 3 days! Well, I am doing nothing during the day now. Huh.

Okay will Em got it right! YAY! I'm so glad. And look, I updated! It was Mick and Joy for the last chapter. Yes, I ship Moy. hehe.

houseofanubisfan2: Thank you so much! Your eye color sounds awesome! I'm glad you picked something!

fromthehouseofanubis: Thank you love!

Cat: Thank you! I was laughing when I saw your review, which is a great thing! I'm 3 and a half months along, and it's funny because Lewis LOVES pancakes like Eddie, so until we know the gender, it's nickname is pancake! I feel weird just calling it an it, you know? I'm weird, I know. Oh well! :D And I might write a mystery novel. We'll see!

houseoffabina: Thank you! I turn 20 on the 10th of March, so I think I'm okay!

believeinyourdreams: Thank you for the compliment! I loved them! I also love your analysis!

When I started writing this, I had no idea how popular this would be. It is the most reviewed story on my profile. I'm so blessed to have you all with me! I love you all and I'm so happy I'm making new friendships and sharing this next chapter of my life with you! If you want, I'll keep a daily thing on how everythings going, the appointments, and I'll even have a poll on what the gender is! (Only if you want, review if you agree!)

Okay, please read and review.

Please also vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already. I need to start cleaning up my stories.

Let's do this! XD

* * *

><p>He picked me up by my waist, setting me on the kitchen counter. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to me.<p>

He deepened the kiss, pulling me even closer to his body, my arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

He finally, pulled me off of the counter, making sure I had a hold around his waist and pulled me into our room.

We didn't come out again that day.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I don't know. OH WELL!<p>

Guys, the best thing happened today: Before I Fall by lovecamedown was updated. I was so excited, I screamed and Lewis had to come in and check if I, and the baby, was okay. Whoops.

QOTD: How would you describe your style?

AOTD: Jeans and a t-shirt mostly, with the occasional dress and skirt.

Bye! See you next time!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	17. Chapter 17

Last chapter was of Jara! Congratulations to believeinyourdreams!

Cat: I know right!?

Em: Thank you!

believeinyourdreams: I will think about it for sure! I did it with my Spanish teacher in High School. I guessed girl and it was a boy too! (Your style sounds amazing by the way!)

houseofanubisfan2: They sound amazing! Promise!

Please vote on the poll on my profile and read and review!

* * *

><p>"This baby'll be a future soccer player." I commented as I sat down next to him.<p>

"You think?" He asked, amused as he put down his phone.

"Definitely. They're kicking non-stop." He smiled and placed a hand on my stomach.

"You're right." I nodded.

"Duh. I'm always right." He smiled and kissed me quickly.

* * *

><p>Future warning, they might all be baby-related now. Sorry if you guys get annoyed with that.<p>

QOTD: Favorite classic book? (Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, etc.)

AOTD: The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. I started reading it yesterday and I finished it in one day. Whoops. It was absolutely amazing- funny, romantic, and reminded me of Peddie. Lol I don't know. If you do want to read it, it is a bit inappropriate, but it's hilarious! Or Hamlet, again by Shakespeare. Hamlet just reminds me of me, because he and I are both so dramatic. I don't know.

See you next chapter!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a while. I know- I'm so sorry. I had a few emotional breakdowns, which took a lot of work. Lewis and I are still trying to get our lives together. Pancake is healthy and that's what's important at the moment.

Believeinyourdreems was correct! It was Fabina!

Cat- you were right at first! Stick to your gut!

SibunaMockingjay- Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you!

houseofanubisfan2- I would seriously try Taming of the Shrew. It's great.

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! Vote on if Pancake is a boy or a girl! I'll be waiting! ;)

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? The day's here. Finally." I said with a smile. He looked over at me with a smile.<p>

"I still can't believe it's you first." I laughed.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"True. Just think, you'll be waiting for her to walk down the aisle for the love of your life." I smiled.

"It's worth it." I said, the smile brighter on my face as we walked to the room.

* * *

><p>It's friendship this time! YAY!<p>

Okay, QOTD:

Do you do your nails and if so what do you do with them?

AOTD:

I recently got French tips and I love them! They're elegant and simple and it looks like I have longer nails then I do! It's great.

See you guys again soon!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	19. Chapter 19

Guys, being pregnant is hard. I'm hot, I'm cold, I'm shivering, I'm sweating. I don't know. Also, I can't eat steak anymore- Pancake doesn't want it. Thank god Pancake wants pancakes. And is okay with Spaghetti-Os.

In other news, I turn 20 on Tuesday! And the official due date of Pancake is August 18th, 2015. You guys, while I may dislike pregnancy right now, that doesn't mean I love it! (that doesn't make sense, sorry.)

Vote on the poll on my profile! Only 2 people have so far.

Anyway, no one technically got it right. It was Eddie and Jerome, before Jerome's wedding. At that point, Eddie and Patricia would've been married already and had their first kid. So, nice try to all!

Sibuna4eves: So, I guess you're not that girly? That's fine, it's just the first time I've heard of it. And I like the insaneness!

houseofanubisfan2: That's weird (not trying to be mean, lol, again just never heared of it.) And there is a lot of friendships, that one was a bit complicated.

believeinyourdreems: I missed you too! I love that color, it definitely stands out! Checking your email 4 times a day? Reivewers (and technically friends) like that is why I write, so thank you so much for that. :)

Cat: A fangirl moment? Aww, thank you!

I need a name for you guys. Any suggestions, let me know in the reviews!

Please read and review. And yes, this one is romance. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"I hate you." She breathed out, clutching his left hand, as his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders.<p>

"Hate me later." He whispered, as he kissed her temple and helped her up to push.

She nodded, and whimpered as she held his hand harder. After a few more pushes, they heard their baby girl cry.

"Ella Serena." He whispered. She smiled.

"Ella Serena." She whispered after him. She laid her head against his arm as they handed him Ella.

"We love you so much baby girl." He said with a smile.

"Our lives are now perfect." She said. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>I personally loved this oneshot. I don't know.<p>

QOTD:

Favorite T.V show beside HOA?

AOTD:

Vampire Diaries (Only in season 3, please no spoilers!) or The Walking Dead

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


	20. Chapter 20

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Ahh, it's a good day! :D

Hope you all are having as good of a day as I am!

Em got it right with Peddie. Many people did guess it right, but she was first! YAY!

I'm sorry for not replying to reviews this time, but I wanted to write this quickly and I'm running out of time because Lewis is taking me out for dinner.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not." He said, looking down at his almost-grown-up daughter.<p>

"Daddy please?" She begged. "He's really sweet."

"You're 16, you're not allowed to be dating."

"You let Adam date when he was 13!"

"That's different Ash, he's not my little girl." She groaned dramatically.

"I don't care! Charlie is very sweet and respectful! Pleaseeeeeee?!"

"No." He said firmly.

"MOM?!" He sighed as his wife came in the room. "Can I please go out on a date?"

"Sure."

"No!" He yelled.

"Calm down! She's 16, you knew this day would come."

"Yeah when she's like 70!" Ashlynn scoffed.

"Too bad. Go on Ashlynn." The couple's daughter smiled and ran out of the room.

"HEY!"

"She has to grow up sometime." She said before kissing her husband's cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you all have a good day!<p>

QOTD: Favorite school subject? (now or from when you were in school)

AOTD: English!

Bye!

Kathryn, Pancake, and Lewis

xx


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for the 'Happy Birthdays'! I had an amazing day!

Again, Em got it right first. It was Amfie! Alfie, Amber, Adam, and Ashlynn. What a sweet family.

believeinyourdreems: Where are you? I miss you! :(

Cat: Thank you! We're all perfectly fine and happy! x

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Nice Guess! Very creative thinking!

Sibuna4evs: You had some good ideas! I'll take them into account!

houseofanubisfan2: Math was a close second for me. Except Geometry. Gross.

Yay, the poll has 3 votes! If you haven't voted, please go and do that!

Oh and 15 reviews away from 200! We need to celebrate somehow! Let me know if you have any ideas okay?

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"Hi." I whispered softly into the phone.<p>

"Hey. We need to talk."

"I know."

"I broke up with her.."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She cheated on me... and I love you."

"You cheated on her.."

"She cheated first. And after she told me, I had to tell her what happened between us..."

"...I'm pregnant.."

"You're..You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm so so sorry." I whispered, getting up and walking away from KT and Nina.

"Don't be. I've always wanted to be a dad."

"...Really?"

"Yes, and like I said, I love you. Remember?" I smiled and started to cry.

"I love you too."

"Good because I more then love you, I'm in love with you. Will you please go out with me again?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now look behind you." I gasped softly, whipping around and running up to him and hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me even tighter, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Happy ending! YAY!<p>

QOTD: What was your least favorite subject in school?

AOTD: Gym class.

See you guys soon!

Love,

Kathryn, Pancake, and Lewis

xx


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, so NO ONE got it right! It was actually Amfie!

Everyone thought it was Jara or Peddie. How interesting.

Sibuna4evs: Thank you!

IfToday'sYourLastDay: Macbeth was a hilarious story! I think you'll like it! hehe

houseofanubisfan2: Geometry was my worst math class. History does suck I know.

Cat: You're so sweet! Keep being awesome too! xx

SibunaMockingjay: Thanks for the ideas!

believeinyourdreems: Pancake and I are great thanks for asking! Pancake is healthy and I'll find out the gender by the next chapter update! Lewis is working a lot so it's a bit lonely but at least I still have Pancake! Yeah, Health class was bad in my High School too. Let me know when you post something when you posts something new! I like the signing out thing!

The 200th reviewer will get a personal DM from me with a reward of their choice!

You can comment in the reviews for the gender if you want! You guys will find out next chapter okay?

Great, please read and review!

* * *

><p>"So, we've been married 2 weeks, and I'm already pregnant." She said with a sigh.<p>

"Yeah. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize." She said, putting a hand on his face.

He just nodded. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. He kissed back, his arms gently around her waist, only for a minute, before pulling away.

"That's why. We have way too much free time." He muttered against her lips, making her laugh slightly.

"What do we tell the others?" She whispered softly.

"I don't know. But we will figure it out. I promise."

"Okay." She whispered softly again. He kissed her once.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Scene! YAY!<p>

QOTD: Do you have any pets?

AOTD: I have a dog named Scarlott and 4 fish.

BYE!

Love,

Kathryn, Lewis, and Pancake

x


End file.
